The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 1. One day, Princess Flurry Heart, her parents, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance and her sisters, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet were paying a visit to Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: I tell you, Girls. Visiting Zootopia dosen't get anymore better then this. Princess Skyla: Wow! Princess Cadance: And I'm sure it will be, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: First, We'll go see Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn and then have the best time ever. Soon, They've came to the station from Savannah Central. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom, Dad. Can we go see Judy and Nick? Shining Armor: Sure, I don't see why not. Princess Cadance: Just be careful, All of you. Princess Skyla: Yes, Mommy. At the ZPD, Flurry Heart and her sisters met Clawhauser at th dispatch. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Clawhauser. Clawhauser: (gasps) Flurry Heart, OMG! I can't believe you and your sisters are here for a visit. Wow! Can I get you something for a snack? Armor Bride: We would, Clawhouser. Clawhauser: (sharing his doughnuts) Are you go, You four. Princess Flurry Heart: We're here to see Judy and Nick. Are they here? Clawhauser: Oh yeah, They're at a roll call meeting. Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, Thank you, Clawhauser! And the princesses took off before Clawhauser warns them about Chief Bogo. At the roll call meeting, Flurry Heart and her sisters came to see Judy and Nick. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Judy. Hi, Nick. Judy Hopps: Flurry Heart, Skyla, What're you girls doing here so soon? Nick Wilde: Yeah, We didn't expect you girls for a visit. Princess Skyla: Our parents said that we could visit Zootopia. Sweetie Heart: You guys don't mind, Do you? Nick Wilde: (to Judy) What do you think, Carrots? Judy Hopps: Sure, You girls can stick with us for a bit. Finn: Atten-hut! Chief Bogo came as the cops were still chatting. Chief Bogo: Alright, Everybody sit! Everyone took their seats in silence. Chief Bogo: (notice the Crystal sisters with Judy and Nick) Hopps, Wilde, What're Princess Flurry Heart and her sisters doing here? Judy Hopps: They're with us, Chief. Smilo: It's alright, Chief Bogo. They're not looking for any trouble, They're just hanging out a bit. Chief Bogo: Alright then, Carry on, Hopps. Judy Hopps: Thank you, Sir. Chief Bogo: Now then, We have a break through in the ZPD. Someone has freed Bellwether from her cell and there are stolen items taken from any labs. Assignments, Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, You start investing in Sahara Square. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Francine, You go undercover in the Rinforest District. Officers Wolford, Higgins, Snarlof, Patrol in Savannah Centrl. Officers Anderson, Johnson, Trunkaby, Tundratown look out. And finally, Officers Hopps, Wilde, Smilo, Finn... Parking duty. Dismissed. (as they're about shocked) Kidding! (chuckles) Investigate the crime scene on Bellwether's prison cell. Finn: We're on it, Chief Bogo. Princess Flurry Heart: Excuse me, Chief Bogo? Is there anyway we could help with the investigation? Chief Bogo: Well, Princess. If Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn approve for your company, By all means. Judy Hopps: No problem, Chief. (to Flurry Heart) You girls can come, Just stay close. Come on. At the prison cell, They found a prison cell of Bellwether that was busted open. Princess Flurry Heart: Is this it? Nick Wilde: Yep, Sure is. Finn: Smilo and I've heard what a bad sheep Bellwether was. Judy and Nick told us all about her. Smilo: She seemed nice on the outside, But cruel on the inside. Annie Fox: It's true, Judy and Nick solved that case of what's causing predatory animals to go savage. Turns out, Bellwether sends his scientist, Doug to dart them one by one with the serum of the Night Howler Flower. The Royal Crusaders: Woah! Judy Hopps: Okay, Everyone. Keep your eyes out for any clues. Just then, Flurry Heart found some clues of what's left of Bellwether. Princess Flurry Heart: Hey, Guys, Look at this. Smilo: A sheep's whool. Finn: And a reptile skin. Judy Hopps: What do you guys think happened? Nick Wilde: Not a clue, Carrots. Meanwhile, Duke Weaselton brought Dr. Fossil and Thaddeus E. Klang the supplies they needed. Duke Weaselton: Here you are, Doc. Just what you and Klang ordered. Dr. Fossil: Excellent, Duke. I knew we can rely on you. Thaddeus E. Klang: Let's not forget, Dr. Fossil, We still have Feathers McGraw. Feathers McGraw: (nodded) Dr. Fossil: What's the status, Bellwether? Bellwether: Everything's almost ready, Doctor. Dr. Fossil: Very good, This is going exactly as planed. Back with Flurry Heart and the others, She and her sisters heard some great details of how Smilo, Finn and their tribes of Prey and Predators got out of the ice block. Smilo: And then, Judy and Nick figured out that someone was trying to split our tribe apart. Finn: And we owe it all to them, And life in Zootopia was never the same. The Royal Crusaders: Cool! Princess Flurry Heart: Who to thought, A sabertooth tiger and mammoth frozen a glacier and became the very first cops of their species. Nick Wilde: That's right, And we became friends with them ever since. Just then, Chicken Little and his friends were waiting. Chicken Little: Hey, Flurry Heart! Over here! Princess Flurry Heart: Ace, Abby, Runt, Fish, Great to see you guys again. What're you all doing here? Abby Mallard: Runt of the Litter: Fish out of Water: Nick Wilde: Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225